


Don't Fuck With Angels (Castiel x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Reader has a vagina, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When an arguement between you and your boyfriend gets heated, a certain angel interferes with the situation.





	Don't Fuck With Angels (Castiel x Reader)

You comfortably laid on the couch, waiting for your boyfriend, Jason arrival from work, while watching your favorite TV show. You heard a sudden slam from the front door and loud footsteps coming to the living room, which made you sit up from the couch and prepare yourself for what's about to go down.

Jason basically threw himself down on the couch next to you, not even making eye contact "So, how was work?" You hesitantly asked, hoping that wouldn't cause an uproar of an arguement. 

"You know how it is." Jason said simply, as you heard a soft buzz from your phone, you quickly picked it up and saw the name 'Castiel' pop up from your messages. You began typing away, as Jason eyed you. 

"Who are you texting now?" Jason questioned, squinting his eyes for a moment. "My friend." You responded vaguely, putting your phone down for a second. 

"Let me see it. I want to see your phone." Jason said, pulling his palm out next to you. You gulped, as you took a deep breathe "Okay, let me just--" You began to speak, before Jason interrupted you. 

"LET ME SEE IT NOW OR I'LL SMASH IT INTO PIECES. GOT IT?" Jason demanded angrily, as your eyes widened before hesitantly slipping your phone into his hand. 

Jason scrolled through your phone, mostly your text messages "Who the fuck is Castiel anyways? Your new boyfriend or what?" Jason asked, glancing over at your direction. 

"I told you. We're just friends." You replied back, as Jason rolled his eyes at you. 

"Bullshit. You better tell me the truth, Y/N. There will be consequences." Jason threatened, as you saw him slip your phone into his back pocket. 

"I'm telling you the fucking truth, Jason. We're just friends. That's it. I wouldn't cheat. You on the other hand, I'm not completely sure what your motives are." You blurted out, as Jason swung up from his seat. 

"You think I'm fucking cheating on YOU? You're probably cheating on me with whatever the fuck his name is-- Castiel." Jason shouted back, grabbing your arm forcefully lifting you up from the couch.

"I already told you the truth, Jason. I could tell you a million times and you still wouldn't believe me, now would you?" You asked, as you saw Jason reach from his back pocket, launching your phone against the wall. You gasped, as you saw your phone's screen smash into pieces.

"You're not going to have any communication with this douchebag anymore. Understand?" Jason demanded, as you stayed quiet for a moment processing your thoughts "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jason shouted, grasping his hand against your throat. 

You tried your best to take a breathe of air, as you slowly nodded your head. Jason ungrasped from your neck, as you fell down on your knees from lack on oxygen. You looked up at him, taking deep gasps of breath. "That's what I thought, you fucking whore." Jason said, before he was about to sit back down on the couch.

Suddenly, almost like a flash a figure appeared in your living room. You looked up at the figure, knowing exactly who he was, Castiel. Jason's eyes widened for a moment, before stepping closer to Castiel "What are you doing in my house? Who the hell are you?" Jason questioned, as Castiel just stared at him blankly. 

"My name is Castiel. Angel of the Lords." Castiel introduced, glancing at you "I see we meet again, Y/N." Castiel said, as you two traded off small smiles at eachother.

"This is the Castiel I hear about, huh? What a fucking joke. He says he's an Angel too. This isn't a goddamn cosplay. You better step the fuck back before you get yourself hurt." Jason demanded, as Castiel basically slammed him against a wall "If you're going to talk to me that way, say it to my face." Castiel growled, as he slowly stepped away from him. 

Jason tried to take a swing at Castiel while he had his back turned, but under quick reaction time Castiel turned and grabbed his fist "Too slow. Maybe you should try harder next time." Castiel teased, pounding his fist against Jason's jaw, Castiel's strength ended up putting Jason to the ground.

You gasped softly as you saw blood pour from Jason's jaw, he looked up at you staring you straight in the eye "This-- this is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, this crazy ass motherfucker wouldn't be inside MY house! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve nobody!" Jason scolded, stumbling to his feet, before stepping into your direction. 

Before he could even lay a finger on you, with a snap of Castiel's fingers, he was gone. Meaning he completely vanished almost out of thin air. You were speechless as you looked at Castiel "Where--where did he go?" You managed to stutter out.

"Don't worry about him. It's all over now. You're okay." Castiel said in a comforting voice, wrapping his arms around you. You put your head on his shoulder "Thank you, Castiel." You said quietly, still shaken up after what happened.

"Don't thank me. That's what angels do. They help people." Castiel responded, as you smiled softly. "I really owe you this one. He sure deserved that." You stated, as Castiel untangled himself from the hug.

"I have just the idea in mind that you can do to pay me back." Castiel said, smirking a bit while turning to look at you. "Of course anything you'd like, Castiel." You responded, as Castiel eyed you for a moment.

"You don't have to do this but if you would like you could give me a blowjob." Castiel suggested, as you felt your eyes go wide and you felt your feet practically stumble back a few steps. This really shocked you, you knew Castiel for a long, long time. But the thought of giving him a blowjob? Well, you couldn't say you never thought of it. You couldn't just pass up the opportunity to give a blowjob to an angel.

"Yes--yes Castiel. Anything you request." You replied, as Castiel simply nodded his head before slowly unzipping his pants. You watched as you gradually started to get yourself turned on. Eventually, Castiel slipped his pants off and slipped off his underpants, revealing his massive boner.

You gasped in shock by how big it is, practically falling onto your knees. You grabbed onto it, squeezing it gently before entering it into your mouth. You sucked gently first on the tip, then gradually began to speed up. You heard soft panting breathes and moans from Castiel, as you wrapped your tongue around his tip.

You slipped his dick out of your mouth, taking a long exhale "If I knew you were this good, I would of asked you a long time ago." Castiel commented while you smirked at him, as he ran his fingers up and down your thigh.

Castiel pressed his soft lips onto yours, as you ruffled your hand through his hair. Castiel tugged your shirt right off, as he slipped his hand under your bra for a moment, squeezing delicately of your breasts. You both eventually rolled yourselves onto the bed, as Castiel crawled on top of you

"You're being very good for daddy, aren't you?" Castiel teased, as a small blush appeared on your face. You didn't realize Castiel could be so dominant.

Castiel slipped his fingers under your pants and underneath your underwear, thrusting his finger into your vagina. You moaned softly, letting your head lay back. You felt Castiel's fingers gradually speed up, as you felt your pussy already begin to drip fluids.

"You're already cumming for me? How precious." Castiel teased once again, slipping his fingers onto your thigh, caressing them softly between your legs.

"Castiel, I want your dick inside me." You commanded, as Castiel reached his hand towards the edge of your pants "Go ahead, Princess. Take of your pants and I'll take off your underwear. Alright?" Castiel suggested, as you did as so and slipped off your pants throwing them onto the floor.

Castiel automatically grabbed your underwear, slipping them off, tossing them on the floor as well. Castiel grabbed onto his dick, slowly entering his dick into your vagina. You tilted your head back, and moaned loudly "Castiel!" You screamed, adjusting yourself to his size.

Castiel thrusted his dick harder inside you, as you tilted your head back. "You're being so good for daddy. You deserve a reward." Castiel said, grabbing the center of his dick and holding it steadily, before releasing cum right into your vagina. You moaned, as you felt the liquid drip down your pussy 

Castiel slipped his dick out of your pussy, wrapping his arms around you, as he tossed you to your side. You pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You're adorable, Cas." You said, running fingers through his soft hair.

"And you're absolutely gorgeous, Y/N." Castiel responded back, looking at you with his goregous blue eyes, grinning at you slightly. You curled up next to his chest, eventually falling asleep in his arms. You couldn't ask Castiel for any better for what he has done for you.


End file.
